bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:004
__TOC__ Overview Cardes the Malevolent is a mock unit created by Noel who is available to fight at the Summoners' Research Lab in the Imperial Capital Randall. He can only be fought after completion of Trial No. 001 - 003 and defeating Cardes the Malevolent in Palmyna. Rewards *Cardes the Malevolent *1 Gem *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Cardes. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: *Paladin Crusader Sodis - 15% damage reduction from Dark types, boosts Light elemental damage & 100% boost to Spark damage *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, Reihard, Kulyuk, Tilith, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna and Eva) *HP boost (Zeldeus, Sargavel, Owen, Laberd, etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Julius, Zeal, Feeva, etc.) *Your Friend's Cardes the Malevolent (BB gauge cashback after using a BB and 20% mitigation damage from Light and Dark Types) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 7,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push Cardes' HP past certain thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Fulgor Heroine Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which can help push Cardes' HP past certain thresholds, boosts allies' Atk with SBB, has a high hit count on SBB and fills BB gauges each turn. **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP on BB / SBB , UBB mitigate 75% damage . Excellent ES . Heals Status Aiment on BB & Add DEF up on SBB **Flora Aegis Edea - an excellent Status Aliment adder on BB / SBB . Excellent ES for healing Status Aliment . Usefull UBB with huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn **Paladin Crusader Sodis - also great as Leader, his Extra Skill can be customized to have a 1-turn 50% damage reduction effect to BB/SBB when Guardian Sliver is equipped. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB, & boosts BB gauge per turn **'Mad God Narza' - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Gilded General Weiss - Leader skill with a BB gauge cashback (as same as Cardes, but with no damage mitigation) **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - same as Lily Matah , but more powerful . Useful UBB for doing unlimited SBB for 3 turns **Tidal Nacre Medina - A good BB gauge filler with add BB gauge on BB/SBB , boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns on SBB , can boost BB damage and mitigate damage for 1 turn on UBB **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Good leader skil , has gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge on BB , damage taken boosts BB gauge and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns on SBB. *Units for dealing damage: **Creator Maxwell - Only real use is as a lead, useful for effectively cheesing the whole trial quickly **Dark Demigod Ardin - Adds in Light (and Dark) elements to attack for all allies, and does not take in extra elemental damage from Cardes/Zebra. Also has a chance to inflict Attack Down effect to enemies. **Turbo Wings Nemethgear - Unlimited AoE SBB , great for deals huge damage & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns . Great ES to boost SBB damage since his SBB will refill every turn *Units that can inflict statuses: **Defiant God Luther - Can inflict paralysis (80%) on enemy Luther. **Twin Arms Rickel - Can inflict paralysis (80%) similar to Luther but can deal higher damage. **Sky God Falma - Can inflict paralysis with BB (80%, STBB), SBB (60% AOE) on enemy Luther. More damage can be dealt to Phee as well. **Ivy Goddess Nalmika - Can inflict all statuses on BB(65%) and SBB (50%) **Inferno Goddess Elza - Can inflict Curse with BB/SBB on enemy Phee. **Rose Empress Tora - Can adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB & adds all status ailments to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked on UBB **Sinister Basilisk Kafka - Adds Dark and Light elements to attack and inflicts myriad of status ailments when attacking and when attacked. **Flora Aegis Edea - same as above *Unit Healers **Fire Goddess Ulkina - Heals HP and status aliments to all allies with BB, attacks and negates ailments with SBB **Alpha Tree Altri - Greatly heals and negates status ailments with BB/SBB. **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP on BB / SBB , UBB mitigate 75% damage . Excellent ES . Heals Status Aiment on BB & Add DEF up on SBB **Sacred Goddess Tilith - BB/SBB provides full HP restoration, fills BB gauges and can attack enemies. SBB provides Light Barrier. **Galactic Treasure Ivris - A good anti-debuffer and offensive/supportive healer, great ES that can withstand one KO attack. **Volcanic Scepter Limera -Great LS, heals HP and remove status aliment on BB/SBB , boosts DEF relative to REC buff which can stack with normal DEF buff, boosts BB gauge fill rate on SBB. Good ES to help herself not to be inflicted with status aliments. Battle Mad God Zebra *Can be inflicted with Injury. *'SKILLS:' **''Chaos Rage'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies **''Soul Invasion'' - 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies **''Soul Divide'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 40 ~ 50% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) **'At 50% and 25% HP' **''Deadly End'' - Fixed damage attack on a single enemy that deals 50,000 damage which will sure to kill off at least 3 units. Can be mitigated by : * 75% mitigation UBB (the Unit you using UBB must have more than 12500 HP) and guard the rest and hope for RNG. '' or * 75% mitigation UBB mitigator stacked with an BB/SBB 50% mitigation. ( Need more than 6250 HP ).or * 'Nadore/Magress/Mikael 's UBB ( 'Highly recommended to be safer ). **''Mad Man's Sword - 10 combo Dark attack on a single enemy with 50% chance to inflict Injury, Poison, Sick, & Weakness **You can cancel Deadly End by nuking Zebra from 50% to 0% HP. **Best to assign two squad with the first one to lower Zebra's HP to 25% then let the second squad take over. Cardes the Malevolent *Can be inflicted with Injury & Weakness but has very high resistance. *Can be inflicted with ATK and DEF down. *Periodically buffs own Atk & Def throughout the battle. * If Cardes heals back to a certain HP threshold where Deadly End would be used, he will re-use Deadly End. *'SKILLS:' **''Hidden Dimension'' - 15 combo Dark attack on a single enemy with a 20% chance to inflict Curse **''Foreign Light'' - Heals all allies for 200,000 HP & boosts all allies' Atk by 40% for 3 turns **''Endless'' - 80 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies (Has a 200% damage distribution) **''Come to Me'' - Summons Defiant God Luther or Tyrant Goddess Phee, depending on who's missing **''Deadly End'' - Fixed damage attack on a single enemy that deals 150% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) **''Abysmal Fall'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 65 ~ 70% HP (Can be reduced through mitigation) *'< 70% HP' **Uses Foreign Light & Deadly End **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. **After dropping to 70% again, after healing with Foreign Light, after Cardes says another quote, uses Deadly End again. *'< 50% HP' **Uses Foreign Light & Deadly End **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. *'< 30% HP' **Uses Deadly End twice **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here. *'< 20% HP' **Uses Endless only. Cardes will not use any other attacks this turn. **On the next turn, Cardes will cast Deadly End twice. **Use your mitigator's BB/SBB here & guard on 5 units with the 6th unit attacking to drop Cardes below the HP threshold. Defiant God Luther *Can be inflicted with Paralysis. This is key to stopping him from removing your allies' buffs. *Can be inflicted with ATK and DEF down. *'SKILLS:' **''Full Metal Cross'' - 15 combo Fire attack on a single enemy with a 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, & a 20% chance to inflict Weaken **''Hey! I'll crush you!'' - 15 combo Fire attack on a single enemy with a 100% chance to remove all buffs Tyrant Goddess Phee *Has 50,000 HP. *Can be inflicted with Poison & Curse. Curse will stop Phee from giving damage mitigation to her allies. *Can be inflicted with ATK and DEF down. *'SKILLS:' **''Guardian's Prayer'' - Reduces all damage by half for 1 turn